


The Eve

by treehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehun/pseuds/treehun
Summary: "Es interminable No puedo cortarlo con el extremo de una cuchilla sin filo El problema se repite una y otra vez Es una tarea que no pudimos aún resolver".Lo que puede crear una simple coreografía.





	The Eve

Las practicas para el nuevo comeback habían iniciado con intensidad y ellos estaban preparados, ¿no? Debían mantener la imagen que fueron creando y por eso mismo EXO tenía que brillar, sobre todo por y para sus fans.

Estaban dejando todo en la sala de practica ya hace unos días y las canciones en esa oportunidad, estando las mismas ya listas, resonaban entre aquellas paredes que los rodeaban, todo en conjunto con las  pesadas respiraciones y una que otra risa en las pausas que se tomaban.

En una de aquellas brechas fue cuando el más joven se aproximó a una de las botellas de agua y empezó a hidratar su ya resentido cuerpo, obra y gracia de las largas horas de baile y no, no podía descansar aún, quedaba un par de repeticiones más en la jornada.

 

–¡SeHunnie! ¿Cómo va todo? –la voz del mayor se adueñó de sus oídos y a a vez de uno de sus hombros, ese que estaba abrazando para dejarle su peso encima–. Muero del cansancio –utilizó aquel tono exagerado que aplicaba en muchas ocasiones y a la vez que tenía cierto matiz de comedia que le caracterizaba, además de esa aura amigable que siempre lo acompañaban en el actuar.

–También estoy algo cansado...

–¿En serio? ¡Ánimo! –una palmada directa en la espalda y luego un acercamiento hacía su rostro que le sorprendió por un instante, siendo así atrapado por unos futuros susurros y una sonrisa felina, quizá hasta juguetona–. Lo haces muy bien, además debemos hacer perfecta nuestra parte, ¿sí?

 

_Si supiera el gran problema que eso implicaba para él._

 

–Hey, ustedes dos, hay que seguir.

–Ya vamos, JunMyeon-ssi.

–Deja a SeHun, JongDae, lo distraes.

 

_Más que eso en realidad._

 

–¿Ah? ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? –los mayores siguieron en su entretenida y trivial charla mientras se acercaban al medio de la sala, algo que el restante de ellos repetiría segundos después.

 

_Ko Ko Bop_  ya estaba prácticamente perfeccionada, faltaban algunos ajustes y listo, pero en los programas presentarían también otro tema del disco:  _The Eve_.   
  
La melodía de la canción sería acompañada por un baile en donde los miembros mostrarían otro de sus colores, esa sensualidad desprendían y ya habían demostrado en otras oportunidades.  
  
SeHun ya se estaba acostumbrando, a pesar de no desenvolverse de la misma forma que JongIn o el ausente Yixing, tenía lo suyo y el baile aún seguía siendo uno de sus principales fuertes.   
  
Sin embargo era débil ante algunas cosas y en realidad con una en particular, la cual tenía nombre apellido y era claramente una persona, siendo exactos nada más ni nada menos que  _Kim JongDae_.

¿Cómo olvidar tal nombre? ¿Cómo olvidar lo que le provocaba tener que hasta compartir una parte de la coreografía con él? ¿Por qué entre todos los miembros le tocó justamente JongDae? Además, dejando de lado los delirios continuos de su mente, pensaba que cada gesto, mirada o movimiento era una clara provocación, aunque siquiera el vocalista se diera cuenta de ello.

Ya no sería un adolescente, pero los deseos a veces eran más fuertes y si llegaba verlo en ese papel que tomaba como cantante, ese ya conocido como "Chen" de EXO, la palabra derretirse se quedaría corta, siquiera alcanzaba para describir a su interior que ya gritaba para que las agujas del reloj le tuvieran compasión y marcaran ya la hora en que todo aquello finalizaba.

 

–¡Muy bien! Por hoy pueden huir –la voz del líder se hizo presente y varios suspiros de alivio le siguieron–. Buen trabajo, chicos –el que hablaba se veía feliz y claro, hasta con el desgaste le llenaba de dicha estar allí, perfeccionando su siguiente regreso y pasaba prácticamente con cada uno de ellos–. SeHun-ah, ¿vamos? –notó que el más alto se continuaba viendo en uno de los espejos y le intrigó, a fin de cuentas el momento justo para darse un merecido descanso llegó, por lo menos hasta que al siguiente día volvieran a lo mismo.

–Me quedaré un poco más, aún no estoy conforme –no le estaba mintiendo, para nada.

–Ah... ¿por eso estabas tan disperso?

–¿Mh? –JunMyeon tenía como un poder especial para saber que algo raro tenía y era de esperarse con todos esos años que llevaban como amigos, sobre todo si compartían casi el día a día–. Sí... será por un rato y luego iré contigo.

–Ya, no tardes tanto, ¿sí? Tampoco quiero que llegues a exigirte más de la cuenta, recuerda que el comeback está en la vuelta de la esquina y tienes que estar sano.

–Lo sé, lo sé, ve –le respondió ya queriendo sacárselo de encima y le dio un par de empujones en la espalda.

 

Cuando se quedó solo al fin pudo liberar aquel pesado suspiro que antes lo ahogaba y se quedó una vez más con la mirada perdida, durando la misma muy poco ya que regresaría a la realidad y prefirió perderse en la practica una vez más.

Bailar era la una de sus métodos para olvidar las preocupaciones y dejarse llevar, envolverse así de ese mundo tan personal que creaba paso a paso, haciendo parte de sí ese arte del cual amaba.

Y fue así que se adueñó de  _The Eve_  y sus movimientos le siguieron casi a la perfección, si no fuera por el error que cometió cuando la causa de su martirio se hizo presente en el lugar.

 

–Muy bien.

 

La imagen de JongDae no era ningún espejismo y su asombro se vio reflejado por ese pequeño salto que dio en su posición, ese que hizo que su compañero de grupo se riera.

 

–¿Tanto miedo te doy?

–¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si apareces así de la nada?

–Podrías reaccionar feliz, por ejemplo –ahora era él el que tomaba el lugar para ser el que le molestara.

–No te necesito, ve. Ya le dije a JunMyeon hyung que me iría con él a casa.

Notó un pequeño cambio en las fracciones del rostro del chico con el que hablaba, pero no le prestó atención, dejando dicho momento como una parte más del juego que siempre recreaban. 

–¿Entonces te quedaste a practicar un poco más?

–Sí, no estoy bailando tan bien como debería... tengo que esforzarme más.

–¿Lo haces por los comentarios?

 

Las críticas de quienes los observaban eran pan de cada día y a veces las tomaba en cuenta, pero en esa oportunidad no era así y lo tenía en claro, ya lo superó, ¿qué importaba? Además, no era eso y simplemente tampoco deseaba explicarlo.

 

–No pasa nada con ese tema, sólo practicaré.

–¡Entonces te haré compañía!

–¿No tienes que irte con los otros? –le miró escéptico, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacer algo así, dejando (claramente) de lado los pequeños momentos que compartían y al recordar aquello mismo caía en cuenta que sí, ahora en verdad estaban a solas–. De acuerdo, si tú quieres, aunque sé que si te dijera lo contrario te quedarías de todos modo, hyung.

–¿Ves? Era obvio –detestaba detectar ese ánimo en su hablar, le afectaba de sobremanera–. ¡Empecemos!

–¿Bail...? –no llegó a terminar de hablar que ya era empujado al centro y la música inició apenas unos segundos después, provocando que se posicionara a una velocidad alucinante y ya apenas inició notó que el otro sólo se quedaría atrás, expectante, observando todo.

Su pecho parecía que se había vuelto una bomba de tiempo y trató de no buscar al otro a través del reflejo, simplemente concentrarse en bailar y por eso mismo cerro sus ojos, intentando así de no sentir los que seguro lo estaban contemplando en algún rincón de la sala.

 

_El inicio de la parte de su mayor conflicto empezaba a sentirse en el ritmo de la música fue cuando el estallido dio comienzo._

 

JongDae se aproximó aprovechando la momentánea ceguera de su acompañante y empezó de memoria aquellos pasos que compartían, tomando en la última parte el brazo adverso y así lograr acercarlo de tal forma que sus labios se encontraran en un beso que congelaría todo el alrededor y los dejaría únicamente con las infinitas sensaciones que estaban viviendo uno junto al otro.

La mano que tomaba al menor no tardó en situarse en su torso y la otra en parte de su nuca, logrando así que estuviera a una mejor altura para él, siendo todo acompañado por el inicio de roces entre ambos pares de labios y así con un paso lento el beso tomaba mayor intensidad, a tal punto en que el mayor mordiera parte del labio inferior contrario y lograra que sus lenguas se unieran en un baile que duraría lo que restaba de la canción, añadiendo unos segundos más, ¿acaso así era cuando compartían tal unión? Parecía tan lejana la última vez, demasiado, pero tan placentero como siempre y lo sabían muy bien.

SeHun estaba perdido y sin embargo su cuerpo ya recordaba el tacto de JongDae, sobre todo el que provenía de sus labios y ese toque adictivo de todo lo que proviniera de él, por lo menos para su persona.

Quería tocarle más, seguir con las caricias que actualmente efectuaba sobre su espalda y no dejarle ir, consumirlo, que lo consumiera de igual modo y dejarse caer en esa tentación que su cuerpo ya estaba demandando para adueñarse.

 

–Para... –susurró el bailarín al cruzar al fin miradas y notaba en la profundidad de la de JongDae ese llamado particular, aquel mismo que siempre le dedicaba en situaciones como la que vivían ahora–. Aquí no.

–Es tu culpa, ¿acaso no te ves cuando bailas? –sus dedos pasearon con la espalda del otro y se clavaron con fuerza, una que dictaba una posesividad ocultada en una sonrisa y sin siquiera esperar aprobación alguna beso el cuello descubierto de SeHun, llegando hasta morder parte de su piel, obteniendo una clara queja del otro y a la vez un repentino empujón, pero siquiera eso logró apartarlo–. ¿Aún quieres irte con JunMyeon?

 

_¿Qué?_

 

–¿En serio? –el rostro del mayor ni se inmutaba, la alegría desapareció por un momento y se formó una de alarma cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando el otro, habiendo allí un claro indicio de burla por parte de SeHun y eso lo superó.

–¡No me mires así!

–¿Estás celoso,  _hyung_? –el tono utilizado para la última palabra fue distinto al promedio y el que deseaba huir de los brazos contrarios ya no era el que habló, sino el más bajo que en una situación hasta cómica trataba de evadirle–. No te vayas, dijiste que querías estar conmigo.

–¿Por qué siempre terminamos así? –escuchó un bufido entre esa pregunta y no, no lo sorprendió, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez–. ¡Basta, SeHun!

–Ven, ahora yo quiero besarte –dijo con una notable sonrisa y logró paralizar al otro por eso mismo, el cual no se opuso más, menos cuando volvió a sentir aquellos labios del más joven y enredó los dedos en su cabello hasta que el beso finalizó–. No me despeines tanto.

–Sh... –le calló y cuando volvió a hacer que la distancia entre ambos sea nula los susurros volvieron:– Hoy compartirás la noche conmigo.

¿Cumplirlo o no? Era obvia la respuesta.

 

_Kim JongDae siempre obtenía lo que deseaba._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer oneshot ChenHun! Y espero que no sea lo último que haga de ellos.  
> Básicamente siempre moría en feels con la presentación y el momento que comparten, pero recién hoy decidí escribir algo al respecto.  
> Espero que mi pequeño escrito les agrade.  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
